Augmented reality technology, which combines virtual objects into a single image in the real world, is being implemented in a variety of applications as smart devices become widespread. For example, if a user captures an image around with a camera on user's smartphone, various information such as the location of a nearby shop, a telephone number, and the like are three-dimensionally displayed on the image.
Such augmented reality is implemented through a wearable computer such as a Head Mounted Display (HMD), but a mirror-type augmented reality system may be more suitable for user styling such as a user's appearance, than a wearable computer. However, much research is needed to commercialize a mirror-type augmented reality system, and there are many parts to be improved in usability.